Nothing Short of A Miracle
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Garnet's going away for while... but after trying to commit suicide it's only necessary to protect her, but that also means leaving Pearl behind. With her parents in prison, and no close relatives but her aunts who live a state away, Garnet must accept she may never see Pearl again. Can she handle this heartbreaking mess all over again? READ WITH CAUTION PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

***Here's the sequel**

 **to BCTMS! !BIG TRIGGER WARNING!***

 **Read with caution please!**

* * *

 **Garnet's POV...**

Soreness had overcome my body, but in that moment it didn't matter, I had my Pearl there. She was still crying in my arms, but I couldn't blame her...I did almost die after all. I smiled and cupped her cheek, it was a weak stroke but she leaned into it and kissed anyway. It felt like only seconds before the doctors came in to check up on me and tell me what was going to happen.

"Garnet," The tall dark man said, "We've called your aunts and told them about the situation. Once you've recovered, you'll be sent to Bellamorva's Mental Institute, which is only 20 minutes away from them. Due to your condition, even though you turn 18 in a month, you will be house restricted for a whole other year to reassure your mental state is stable."

I sighed, "Okay...are..are my aunts coming here to see me?"

He smiled, white teeth flashing, "Yes, ma'am. They'll be here in a couple of hours actually." That made me a little happy. After the news I heard, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep for the rest of my life.

Pearl looked worried, she whispered softly, "Garnet...does this mean we'll never see each other again?"

I shook my head, "Of course not! And while I'm gone I'll write to you everyday and tell you how it's going. All you gotta do is write back, okay?"

She sniffled but smiled, "Okay, I promise."

* * *

 **Pearl's POV...**

A part of me was terrified, what if I really don't get see Garnet ever again? After all this heartbreak and misery she still has to be taken away from me?

I never wanted to let go of her, I wanted to be in her arms forever, but I knew I couldn't. I looked up into those beautiful eyes and smiled sadly, "Do you wanna watch some TV or something while we wait on your aunts?" She nodded then said, "Love, um..do you think you could get me something to eat? I'm a little hungry..."

I kissed her forehead and told her yes. I cautiously left the room, my anxiety trying to get the best of me, I had to myself over and over that Garnet would be fine, but I couldn't believe it. The walk to the cafeteria was awful, I stomach would drop, my hands would shake and I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't. I rushed back to the room once I got Garnet some food.

When I reached the room, she had scooted over on the hospital bed to leave room for me. She sat up and gave me a concerned look, "Love? Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm just...still a little shook up."

She smiled sympathetically, then patted the spot next to her, I took my seat next to her, my anxiety fading away. We sat there in silence, she ate while I flipped through channels, trying to find something good to watch.

I stopped on a movie, she let out what seemed like a happy sigh, but I couldn't help but wonder, _How is she so calm about this? She almost died for Pete's sake!_

* * *

 **Garnet's POV...**

I couldn't help but get the feeling Pearl was anxious. So I tried my best to stay calm, cool and collected for her. She had enough on her plate as it was and I wasn't going to make it worse. Once I was done eating the nasty hospital food, I sat the plate on the bed tray then rolled over by the wall. I wrapped my arm around Pearl and pulled her close.

Feeling her next to me was wonderful, and it almost felt like nothing bad had happened. But, that was absolute nonsense, I could never forget what happened. My whole life was gone, except for Pearl, I sighed and kissed her forehead, _at least she can numb the pain._ I heard a soft snore come from the small girl. I chuckled, I don't blame her for being tired, we've been up all night and she's probably worried herself to the point of utter exhaustion. _She's still really cute when she sleeps though..._ I gave her another kiss on the forehead, then laid my head back.

I close my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

 **...**

"Garnet~" I slowly opened my eyes, my vision slightly burred, but I could make out two figures. Once my vision cleared, I saw my aunts Ruby and Sapphire stand by my bedside. I flashed them a drowsy grin and held my arms out for a hug.

I smiled at them again, Ruby looked so much like mom, she had dark skin and even darker hair which curled up into an Afro like mine. Her eyes were a deep auburn that look practically red. My aunt Sapphire on the other hand, hand light blond hair, and deep blue eyes, well, eye. Her other one was blind because of some accident. She, too, had dark skin and she was just slightly shorter than Ruby.

I look down at the empty spot beside me, I looked up at them with confusion, "W-Where's Pearl?"

"Oh so that's the name of your little girlfriend." Ruby said, she chuckled, "She said her mum called for her to go home."

Sapphire butted in, "She's such a sweetheart. You've got great taste, Garnet."

I blushed, "Heh, yeah..."

That's when Ruby pulled up a chair and a thick tension filled the room, she took a deep breath and asked in a serious tone, "Garnet, tell us what happened. Now."

I lowered my head, I knew this conversation was going to come sooner or later, I gulped and started, "It happened just a few weeks back when my father took his punishments too far..."

* * *

 ***Next chapter should be up sometime**

 **next week!***


	2. Chapter 2

_***Oh geez it's been over a year 0-0***_

 **Garnet's POV...**

My aunts looked at me, worry showing in their faces, I continued where I left off, "Mum came in, scared to death and forced Ame-" I choked, even saying her name hurt, "A-amethyst and I into my bedroom. And she told us no matter what, don't come out. Well, he came in bellowin' and then my mother screamed and before I knew it; it went silent. I hid Amy in the closet grabbed my baseball bat, and opened the door to try and save her, but he...he came up behind me and..." Memories flashed in front of my eyes, and soon, warm tears were falling down my face.

My aunt Sapphire stood, walked over to me and cupped my face. She gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and whispered, "It's okay, Garnet, he can't hurt you now." I took a deep breath, "He raped me."

In an instant I saw the fire in Ruby's eyes, "He what?!" She stood up, "Where's that disgusting bastard?!" Sapphire shot her a look, making my aunt groan and sit down, tapping her foot rapidly. I sniffled, "After that, Amy died and I couldn't take it anymore. The beatings, the horrid names, everything finally hit me because I lost my main reason to live and my father didn't help by telling me to kill myself and "do everyone a favor", I used air quotes sort of mocking him and it kinda helped soften the blow of reality.

A tall, Indian woman came in. She had gorgeous long, black hair that curled wonderfully, and she was dressed in a slimming suit. "Your father said what, dear?" I tilted my head, "I don't wanna be rude, but who...are you?"

"Your agent, Garnet dear, I'm here to help you through this tough time of depression. But, if your father really said for you to do this to yourself, I can save you the trouble of an institution."

Sapphire smiled, "Hey Advika! I'm so happy you could make it!" Ruby and I had the same look of confusion, my aunt smiled and replied, "Garnet, I knew there was no way such a great girl like you would do this by yourself, and I had a funny feeling about your father. So~ I hired my good friend-and fantastic lawyer-Advika!"

The women smiled at me, "Dear, I'm going to make it where you'll get to live with your aunts until your parole allows you to be an adult. It's much easier, less costly, and in my opinion, better for you."

I gulped, "I-is this _that_ serious?" All three of them looked at me and simultaneously nodded. My heart began to pound, "B-but I'm almost eighteen and I mean I can't go live with my aunts!"

Advika sighed, "Yes; you are almost eighteen but the state says, because of your mental state, you're well-long story short-not ready to be an adult. As for moving, why can't you live with them?"

"I can't leave Pearl. I have to stay here for her, I need her as much as she needs me."

Ruby spoke, "Honey, we're only a state away." I was frustrated, "Still! Long distance doesn't work and I can't lose her too dammit!" I was very angry, and I didn't realize more tears were running. Advika put her hand on my shoulder, "Garnet, we have to go through this for _you_. Not too mention, doing it this way will put that disgraceful man in prison for life."

I sat down, thinking. This was going to be one of the hardest decisions of my life but I knew what I had to do. My voice shook, "I-I'll live with my aunts."

The woman smiled, "I'm telling you, this is the best decision, and I promise," She took my hands, "You'll get to finally be very happy."


	3. Chapter 3

***Yay Chapter 3!***

 **Garnet's POV...**

I laid back, I was so sore still, and now I had a lot to think about. Pearl was going to be heart-broken, but I had to put that bastard in jail for Amethyst. My aunts left the room to go and grab food, I sighed, closing my eyes, wishing that Pearl would come through that door. "Garnet?" My shot open, I thought my prayer had been answered, but it was my Aunt Sapphire, I smiled anyways, "Yes?"

She came through the door fully, holding a small gray tray, her bright smile glimmering, "I brought you some pancakes and bacon!" The light fluffy, golden stack looked delicious, along with the crispy bacon that had some syrup dripping on to it. My stomach growled, I nodded eagerly.

We both sat in silence as I stuffed my face, I swallowed and asked, "Where's Ruby?" Sapphire rolled her eyes and wiped my cheek, "She's outside blowing off some steam. There's quite a bit going on at the moment , love." I tilted my head, wanting her to explain more, she sat back and took a deep breath, "Well, your mother and..." She grumbled, "I can't even call that fucker a father...Anyways, they're in a lot of trouble, especially with your story. Your mother could be charged with murder and child endangerment, and _he_ could be charged with two counts of murder, molestation of a minor, rape in the first degree, and child abuse."

"Two counts of murder?"

"Yes, dear, even though you didn't die, because of how close you were to actually...well..." She cleared her throat, "He was reason, therefore, will be charged."

"Oh..." Was all I could muster, this was too much. I never realized how serious it all was until Sapphire explained it. "Aunt Sapphire...this may be too early to ask, but do you have my phone..?"

To my surprise, she did, she pulled it out of her blue purse and handed it to me, then stood and left to go get Ruby.

At first I couldn't even make myself unlock it, there was so much to process, but I wanted to text Pearl and see how she was doing.

After sending "hey" it was almost an immediate reply:

 _Garnet! Are you okay? What's going on?_

I giggled softly, _'She's so caring'_ , I thought, so I replied, "How early can you come see me?"

This time, five minutes went by before my phone buzzed;

 _I can come now. My mother said I was allowed to come visit. OMW_

I felt a weight lift off my shoulder and excitement filled my chest. Then my aunts returned, Ruby looked exhausted and her face was puffy, proving that she had been crying. But, even in her sad state, she smiled at me. "How's my girl doing?" Her voice cracked just a little, it made my heart hurt but I kept some joy in my voice, "Much better, especially with both of you here." Flashing the biggest grin I could manage, my aunts giggles and Sapphire awed, then I was bombarded with hugs and a couple of kisses.

 **Pearl's POV...**

Anxiety filled my chest as my mother drove me to the hospital. I had been so worried about her, and the doctor had said something about putting her in a mental institute, and all of that on top of what had happened only Heaven knows what's on her mind!

I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't even noticed that we had arrived until my mother called my Pearl, "Pearl, we're here. Are you okay, sweetie? You've been quiet the whole ride."

I replied quietly, "Yeah, just...worried." For once my mother was mushy, "Awe, Pearly, your friend will be okay. Here, you go visit, I'll run my errands then we'll go get ice cream, alright?" I smiled, and was the verge of tears, nodding I hugged her tightly from the passenger seat, then left her to to do her things.

I rushed inside to the front desk to double check the room number then scurried to the elevator. I repeatedly tapped my foot, slowly getting faster as I reached the right floor. Once the door opened, I bolted for room 324, I forgot my manners and barged in to her aunts hugging and kissing her.

I stopped myself from going any further, I smiled and awed in silence, they were so cute! Garnet saw me, and I saw the brightest happiest look I had ever seen in my life, she stretched passed her aunts and grab the air, indicating she wanted me to join their hug, I blushed, it was too cute for my heart to handle but I walked over to join too.

The hug was so warm and nice, and there was the smell of vanilla in the air. Her aunts and I stood back and looked at Garnet, she had light tears in her eyes and the most beautiful smile on her face. She looked at me directly in the eye, and whispered, "I love you all so much." Then her eyes trailed to her aunts. I couldn't help myself, I hugged her again, this time kissing her big, soft lips. I could feel her salty tears hitting my cheeks, but this time I knew it wasn't because she was sad, it was out of happiness and that made my heart flutter.

"Garnet," Her Aunt began, she was the shorter one with the afro, "Sapphy and I are going to step out for a bit. We'll let you enjoy some time with your girlfriend alone~" She winked at Garnet, I looked at my girlfriend and saw her embarrassed look. She thanked her aunts and they left, I felt a hand on my chin, then a soft tug pulling me into another kiss. This one just as loving as the last, I shifted so I could face her fully and deepen the kiss, every moment felt so good and I couldn't get enough.

I looked into her eyes, the gorgeous blue and red that made my dreams, I ran my hand up through her poofy hair, then back down tracing the outline of her face. She smiled again and whispered, "Pearl, I adore you. You're everything I could ever want and need, and damn I can never get enough of you. But," Her smile faded, and the happiness glow drained away to the sad look I was familiar with, she look my in the eye, and cupped my cheek, "I'm moving away, Pearl."

 ***Oh no! What's Pearl's reaction gonna be!?***


	4. Chapter 4

**Garnet's POV...**

"I'm moving away, Pearl." The girl, who's face was only inches away from my own, looked at me with shock. Her bright, blue eyes widen and she barely mustered, "M..moving?" I couldn't bare to look at those sad-filled eyes, "Yes..."

It was only silent for a brief moment before she asked, "But...aren't you almost eighteen?"

"Yes," I replied, my voice slowly getting softer, "...but the state says I'm not mentally stable enough to be on my own just yet. An...and...if I don't go with them I'll be put in a psych ward, and I'm not sure that'll help the situation, ya'know?"

She only nodded, I could tell that she was holding back tears, and at that moment I could feel my heart starting to tear again. I pulled her against me again, "On the bright side, maybe you can stay the night before we leave."

She looked at me, tears on the brim of leaking, and said, her voice cracking, "O...k-kay..." She buried her face into my breast, squeezing my sides.

I sighed, "And we won't be in this stinky hospital." She gripped my side, as if asking for an explanation, I grinned, "I'm being discharged today, but my aunt's have a hotel room paid for the next few days so we'll being staying there." I felt Pearl's small body relax a little, and a quiet, happy hum came from her.

My aunt Sapphire came in, "Garnet, honey, would you like to go out to eat tonight?" My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten much due to stress, I nodded eagerly. My bright blond aunt smiled, "Pearl, dear, would like to come with?"

She cleared her throat, "I would love to, ma'am, but I better check with my mother."

I didn't notice until she lifted her head that she had been crying, before I could, Sapphire questioned, "Why are you crying, hun?"

Pearl sniffled, "I...I j..just have...have a lot on...my-my mind...that's all." My stomach turned, she wants to say more, but she won't. I bit my lip and thought, 'Please...please dammit, don't let this end badly.'

 **Pearl's POV...**

'I just got her back and I have to lose her again! Fuck, this isn't fair dammit!' I was so angry, and all I could do was cry. No matter what I say, I can't make it where I have Garnet to myself. I took a deep breath and exited the room. I calmed myself and prayed my voice wouldn't give while I was talking to my mother.

I dialed and three rings went when she answered, "Yes, Pearl." It was more of an irritated statement than a question, I prayed, once again, that my voice wouldn't fail me, and began, "Oh, well, mother, I was just-" She cut me off, "Pearl, you're rambling, get to the damn point I'm busy."

I gulped, "Ma..may I got to dinner with my friend?" I didn't specify "friend", hoping that, that would increase my chance of going. She sighed, "Pearl, I'm going to be brutally honest. I don't give a fuck. In _all fucking honesty! I want you gone!_ " She laughed, nervous at first, but it mixed with anger. I teared up, I knew she was drunk and she'd forget this conversation, but...was this her true feelings coming out? "Okay..." Was all that came out of my mouth, and the phone hung up.

I didn't want to go back to Garnet crying, she's had it rough enough but I couldn't go home. I can't even begin to prepare myself for what my mother could say. I walked to the bathroom, breathing heavily, on the verge of a panic attack. I sat there on the floor, trying to calm myself, and reminding myself everything's okay. It'll pass, it always does, well...until she goes off again. But, that doesn't matter, I do what I must to survive with my mother.

I had no clue how much had passed until I manage to get myself off the, as if fate was against me, my phone rang. I jumped, afraid it was mom again, I quickly took it out of my pocket and saw it was Garnet.

"Hello..?" I was confused, 'Why is she calling?' A sigh of relief came from the other end, and she replied, "I was getting worried, my love, you've been gone for almost twenty minutes."

"Oh."

Silence grew between us, I shook my head, getting out of the daze-like state I was in for a moment. I opened the door, and said in a hushed voice, "I'm on way back, please don't worry." It was like I couldn't control myself, I hung up without explanation, or even a "goodbye".

My heart thudded against my chest, and it was stopping. It was as though my body was rejecting the idea of going back to Garnet. I swallowed the growing anxiety in my chest, and forced my legs to walk down the hall. They shook with every step, this awful gut, wrenching feelings is new for me. I've never felt this when going to Garnet.

This was going to a long evening. With every step my stomach turned, knots formed, and I began to sweat. 'Gosh, why on Earth do I feel this way!?' I tried talking myself down, but the closer I got to her room, the worse it grew.

I held my breath and opened the door, "Ow." I jumped back, and realized I hit Garnet, "Oh goodness, oh gosh, I'm-I'm so...sorry, gosh I'm such a klutz." Garnet giggled, "Pearl, love, it's alright."

I blushed a deep red, my ears and cheeks burning hot, her smile was so pretty and her voice is like angels singing. 'Oh, and her laugh, so elegant and soft.'

 **Garnet's POV...**

'Heh, she's so cute when she's pink like that.' I took her hand, bringing her out of her daze, and asked, "So, my Pearl, what did your mother say?" The look in her eyes, was...strange, but she replied, "Oh, um, she said I'm good to go." She gave me a weird, awkward smile and hugged me. This felt different, it was as though she was only hugging me to hide her face.

There was something wrong and I needed to know why.


End file.
